When Worlds Collide
by emmaaproctorr
Summary: In Mystic Falls, nothing goes unnoticed. Gossip Girl is around. With an impending romance between Damon and Blair, this is only the beginning for the duo and other characters in the world of Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon, wait" she called. He continued to walk away, trying to control the burning desire inside him. The thirst.  
>She decided to run after him which was a bad idea with the heels she was wearing. She took them off and put them in her bag.<p>

"Ew" she said as her bare feet were touching the road. She ran after him which was useless considering he was much faster than her. "Damon!"

"Blair" he turned around, his eyes had returned back to the smouldering blue they were. His smile wide, his teeth gleaming.

"Wh-what was that?" she panted. He looked at her with curious eyes. He knew she knew, he had done for a while.

"Blair" he began. "You know what I am" he paused, expecting her to cringe. She didn't. "I don't ever want to hurt you"

"You won't" she promised. "I trust you"

"Then you're a fool" he spat. "I'm Damon freakin' Salvatore. I'm careless, reckless and impulsive. I don't _care_ for people"

"Well that's a lie" Blair looked him in the eye. "I know you, you've been hurt. You can only be hurt by people you care for"

"I don't - I don't get _hurt_" Damon denied her accusations.

"Yes you do. And you have. First by Katherine and then by Elena. You've always been second best to Stefan, with girls and your father" Damon ran his fingers through his hair, trying to control his emotions. He sat down on the park bench, head buried in his hands. Blair knelt down and removed his hands from his face. She took his hands within hers and looked him in the eyes. "But you'll always be number one to me"

Damon held her gaze. Her eyes were sincere, honest. In that moment he forgot all his past troubles, he forgot what was bothering him. He didn't notice Elena in the background, witnessing what was happening between them. He just saw her, Blair Waldorf.

"I love you" he breathed as if it were natural. Blair smiled.

"I know" she tightened her hold on his hand. "I love you too. I love you so much" she said honestly. "I mean, I chased after you with _bare_ feet and now I'm _kneeling_ on the ground!" she laughed. Her laugh brightened his mood. "And I don't do that for just anyone"

She got up and sat on the bench next to him. She put her head on his shoulders and sighed. He stroked her chestnut locks and they sat there in peace not knowing they were being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

_Morning, Gossip Girl here. A source has reported that none other than Damon Salvatore and Blair Waldorf were seen cozying up in the park. Uh-oh Humphrey, looks like you've lost your girl. Same applies to you Bass-tard. Elena won't be happy either... Somebody who will be happy about the news of this hot couple? Stefan. Hopefully his older, hotter, buffer brother won't be going after his girl. Nothing ever gets boring around here. Xoxo Gossip Girl_.

They planned to meet in The Grill. Blair was sitting in a booth by herself. She ordered a bourbon for Damon, obviously, and just a soda for her. She looked around hoping to see his face. He was late and Blair was bored. She got out her phone to check Gossip Girl when she was greeted by her best friend.

"B!" Serena squealed and sat down at the booth with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hey S" Blair said. "Hey Caroline, Bonnie" they both smiled in acknowledgement. Blair stared at her phone, hoping for a text or an update from Gossip Girl.

"Urgh, I don't know what to do" Caroline put her forehead to her palm. "Why are boys so confusing?"

"It'll be okay Caroline" Bonnie reassured her. Jeremy walked in with Elena and they sat at the bar. "I'll just be a sec" and Bonnie went over to them, her arm wrapped around Jeremy's waist and laughing with Elena.

"Hey Serena" Matt came over and kissed her on the lips. "My shift just finished. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am" Serena smiled. "See you later girls" she smiled at her friends. "Bye Bonnie!" she yelled and she waved goodbye.

"Urgh, why does everyone have to be in _happy_ relationships?" she sighed. Blair and Caroline never normally spoke except for when Serena was there.

"What's the matter Caroline?" Blair asked her.

"Well I'm kinda stuck between two guys" Caroline began. Blair took a sip of the bourbon she got for Damon. She could tell she was going to need it. "First, there's Tyler..." and Blair listened to the story of how she helped Tyler through some 'problems' and they found they had a connection. They kissed but then he left but he's returned now but still has his 'problems'. Caroline has her own 'problems' and they conflict but she can't help but like him. Blair tried to remain enthused, _ooh-_ing and _aww_-ing wherever possible whilst checking her phone and around the Grill. "But then there's..." Caroline seemed nervous. "There's Dan"

"Humphrey?" Blair choked on her drink.

"Yeah" Caroline fiddled with her hair. She'd read Gossip Girl, she knew about them. "And I think I really like him. He's smart and funny. He's an interesting person to talk to... And well, he's so good looking" she blushed. Blair's lips turned into a frown.

"But would you and Humphrey be a good fit?" Blair questioned.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked bewildered.

"Do you like art, are you interested in art? Would you cope with going to art exhibits and going out of town in order to do so? Do you like movies? And now just Hollywood films, but old films, foreign language films, documentaries? Would you have the knowledge to discuss in depth the concepts behind them?" Caroline stared at her as she started to name all of Dan's hobbies and interests.

"You know what Blair? You can't tell me not to date Dan, which is basically what you're implying" Caroline said. Blair was about to deny but she decided not to. "Besides, things look like they're hotting up between you and Damon" Caroline grabbed her bag to leave. "If I decide I want to date Dan" Caroline hissed before leaving. "Then I will. And you should be happy for him, he needs to get over you. And in all honesty, I don't understand why he's still hung up on you" and she stormed out leaving Blair speechless.

"Don't worry about her" Damon said behind her. Blair whipped her head around to see him. She was so mad at him for being this late but she couldn't be mad at him. "She's probably just... thirsty" he smirked. He sat down at the booth opposite her. Damon noticed the dribble of bourbon left in his glass. "Caroline talking about _boy_ problems? How 90210" he laughed.

"Hang on a sec. You said Caroline could be thirsty" Blair looked at Damon. "Is she a... you know..." she looked around. "_vampire_ too?" she whispered.

"Yep. But she's only been one for just over a year. She's a toddler compared to me" he left her to go get another drink. He returned with a gin and tonic for her, a glass of bourbon for him.

"Are you two the only... _vampires_ in Mystic Falls?"

"Nope" Damon smirked. "I'll give you the low down" he put down his bourbon. "Over there, my brother Stefan. Vamp. His girl Elena" he said with distaste. "Human. Next to her is Bonnie. She's a bitch that's a witch, or a witch that's a bitch. Then Jeremy. He's some kind of freaky can-see-dead-people person. Long story, basically he was accidentally shot by Caroline's mom, Bonnie healed him by magic and the consequence of using that much magic has made him see these two dead vampires, both his exes" Blair's mouth gaped. "Freaky. But that's the norm around her apparently" Blair forced a smile, acting like this was normal to her. "Then over there is Alaric. He's a vampire hunter. He's a pal so he doesn't hurt me and Stefan. Not like he could anyway, I did kill him once" Blair gasped. "He had some special ring that brought him back to life. Keep up" he took another sip of his bourbon. "Then there's Tyler who's a werewolf-"

"Oh" Blair said in realisation. "Is that why Caroline can't be with Tyler?"

"A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, basic stuff" Blair nodded. "He did have a werewolf Dad, Uncle and one of his Uncle's friends. But they're all dead" he took another sip. "You have Matt who's human but recently found out his friends are freaky" he took another sip. "And then you have... Katherine"

"Katherine. I don't think I've met her" Blair said.

"You might've done. She likes to do... disguises" he smirked. "Basically she's a doppelganger to Elena so sometimes she pretends to be her. She normally has her hair curly and dresses more... provocatively" Damon was trying to pass the subject. He had told her about his love for both Katherine and Elena. But not the fact they were identical. "Yeah, she's a vamp. Anyway, you also have Elijah who is brother of Klaus. Elijah is just a vamp, an original. But Klaus is a hybrid" Blair looked confused. "Vampire and werewolf" Blair nodded, trying to take it all in. "And then there's Serena, Chuck, Dan and Nate, all of whom you know and are human. For now" he smirked. "But I think that's it"

"So basically everyone here is..." she tried to think of a word to describe them. "Supernatural"

"That's one word to describe us" he smirked. "But yeah, basically"

"Right..." Damon looked at her, her hair perfectly in place, her makeup simple and elegant yet seductive. Her dress not showing too much, leaving the rest to imagination... She was hot.#

"So" he smiled at her. "Want to paint the town red?" he laughed at the unintentional vampire reference.

"Er, sure" she said.

"Oh Waldorf, be adventurous" he knocked back the rest of his drink.

"Oh Damon" she sighed. "You haven't _seen_ adventurous yet" she grabbed her bag and stood up. She held out her hand and he took it.

"I like the sound of that" he smiled to himself as he followed her out of The Grill and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **As in show land they are in different years at school, the Gossip Girl cast at college and Vampire Diaries in senior(?) year, I decided to make them all senior year students. Just thought I'd say now. Okay, that's it me thinks.**

"Ssh" Damon whispered loudly as they entered his house. "We can't wake Stefan"

Despite being told to quieten down, Blair got louder. The click of her heels echoed in his vast home. Blair turned around and saw his face.

"I'll- I will just take of my shoes" she drunkenly slurred. Whilst doing so she fell flat on her face. "Ow"

Damon chuckled as he saw her sprawled over a hundred year rug. He went to pick her up but he fell over too. On top of her.

"Ooh" she drunkenly giggled. "Hello"

"Hey" he said seductively. He edged in to kiss her. The moment their lips made contact, all hell broke loose.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and within seconds her back was against the wall, her legs still wrapped around the waist. He used his powers around her for the first time. _Sexy_, she thought. He kissed her down her neck, her collar bone, the top of her breast, her cleavage, her stomach. She sighed in pleasure. He then knocked off picture frames, glasses and other belongings onto the floor from the dresser and Blair found herself on there. She ripped open his shirt as his hands were on her thighs, pulling down her stockings. They kissed again and again. His hands feeling every part of her body, her hands feeling the softness of his hair, the muscles of his back. The next moment she was in a room, his room she presumed. He kissed up her neck, nibbled on her ear lobe. She couldn't control herself and she moaned with desire. Her dress was pulled off so she was just in her underwear, her strategically planned, expensive underwear, and he gleamed at the sight of this girl, the wonderfully beautiful girl, lying on his bed in just her underwear. His shirt flew off and soon did his trousers, followed by his underwear. He was bare, he had nothing. Soon she was bare too and he moved inside her. She gasped with pleasure, he groaned with desire. The silent of the night was interrupted by two people making love, making magic.

_Spotted: Blair spotted with Damon at a nightclub downtown. Oh __**B**__, we hope Damon hasn't changed your high class ways. Sources say she drunk a lot too. Uh-oh, we all know what drunk __**B**__ is like. Lucky Damon.  
>Caroline spotted in the park talking to Dan on a bench. Here's an unlikely friendship, or maybe an unlikely romance? Tyler won't be happy with that. Oh <em>_**C**__, you're going to have to make your mind up between these two hotties.  
>Serena and Matt seen coming out of a movie theatre and being sickly happy with each other. Knowing Serena we wonder how long this will last.<br>Stefan seen huffing and puffing, being angst-y Stefan. Looks like things aren't so sweet between him and Elena at the moment. Maybe __**E**__ still likes Damon?  
>Jeremy seen playing pool with Nate at The Grill with Bonnie. Although Bonnie only has eyes for <em>_**J**__, we reckon that __**N**__ might be starting to have eyes for her... Watch out __**J**__, when __**N**__ wants a girl, he normally gets them.  
>Chuck's been off our radar recently. We're sure he'll come back soon to try and fight for <em>_**B**__...  
>When I thought things couldn't be more juicy, things turn more ripe. Things are getting exciting around here. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.<em>

Dan was sitting in the park reading a book about science. It was unusually sunny in Mystic Falls, he thought he'd make the most of it. He had a science project due in soon and he needed to meet his partner to sort things out. Out of luck, he thought, he saw his partner stroll in the park with an older looking boy with dark hair and dark clothes. Dan grabbed his things and went over to her.

"Hey Gilbert!" Dan called. Elena stopped to look at him.

"Oh hey Dan" she smiled. She liked Dan, he was a good person. The other guy was staring at Dan making him feel uneasy. Elena picked up on it. "Dan, this is Damon. Damon, this is Dan" she introduced them. Oh, he'd heard about Damon. Wasn't he dating...

"Pleasure to meet you, Dan" he emphasized the Dan. Dan turned to look at Elena.

"So, can we meet this evening at The Grill? I was thinking we could discuss the science project" Elena looked bewildered. "The science project? Remember?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry I've had a lot on my mind. This evening?" she turned to look at Damon who was looking elsewhere. "Yeah tonight should be fine Dan"

Dan was about to respond when he saw her. _Her_. Her hair curly, he'd always like it curly, and glowing red from the sunlight. Her sundress cute, a classic choice for her. Her eyes gleaming, her smile wide. She was walking over to them. He panicked and looked Elena in the eyes trying to distract himself.

"I'll get a booth then at around half-" his mouth gaped open as he saw her, _her_, kiss the older guy Damon. And not just a peck or a subtle kiss, a full on engaging and passionate kiss. Dan looked at Elena who was also mirroring his expression; jealousy.

"Around half six" Dan choked out. Blair turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Humphrey" she acknowledged.

"Morning Waldorf" he croaked. His coughed to try to get his voice back to normal. The tension that was escalating from all of them was unbearable.

"Anyway..." Elena started.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too" Dan said and they both walked off towards The Grill.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward" Damon commented. Blair just looked at him. "I take it you didn't tell him"

"Well it's all over Gossip Girl! I thought he'd know" she began to argue.

"Oh well" he laughed as he went to kiss her again. "Maybe you could come back to the manor..."

"Sounds delightful" she smiled as she returned his affection. "But I have to go meet someone" she pulled away and straightened herself up. She walked away, knowing she had to hurry as she didn't want to be late.

"You tease!" Damon yelled after her. She turned to smile at him. "Just to let you know you'll be missing out a lot!" he shouted. "I've got moves you've never seen before" he smirked and he could hear her laugh from a far.

"Damn" he muttered to himself. He had the day free now and he didn't know what to do.

"Hello Damon"

_Afternoon my gossip hungry friends. News just in says that Damon, Elena and Dan were chatting in the park earlier when Blair came up to smooch him. Talk about awkward! __**E**__ was first to flee the scene, quickly followed by not-so-Lonely Boy. __**B**__ also left and then Damon was seen having a conversation with __**E**__. But didn't she flee the scene? Just can't get enough it seems, and she had a quick wardrobe change too.  
><em>_**B**__ also seen eating a meal with none other than the Bass-hole himself. I wonder what this news will entail... Xoxo Gossip Girl._


	4. Chapter 4

"Blair" he said through his teeth. "You can't love him. You can't be with him, You're _mine_ Blair. You're mine"

"I'm not" Blair's confidence suddenly rose. "I'm not owned by anyone!"

"But Blair" Chuck went to hold her hand. "You and I... We're meant to be Blair. You know that, I know you do. Everyone knows that. Why fight fate? Every moment spent apart is a moment wasted" Blair remained silent, remembering their memories together; the good and the bad. "Blair" he spoke softly, rubbing her hand.

Blair shook off his grip and looked her former lover in the eye. "Goodbye Chuck" she said firmly and got up to leave.

"We're soul mates Blair" Chuck yelled after her. "We're meant for each other!" Everyone in The Grill stared at Chuck as if he were mental. Serena went over to him to calm him down. Blair walked out without looking back.

_Some say love with last forever. And once upon a time Chuck Bass believed he'd be with his Upper East side Princess Blair Waldorf until death do they part. But it looks like Blair doesn't feel the same anymore... I wonder how long this will last. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

"Hey Blair" Damon said as he heard her come through the front door from across the house. Blair's mouth gaped. She would never tire of his abilities.

"Hey" she walked in and kissed him on the cheek. But he didn't look at her. He was looking at the TV screen.

_"News just in"_ the male correspondent began. _"Four people found dead at a camp site last night and believed to be killed by animals"_ Blair heard Stefan walk in, followed by Elena and Bonnie. _"We have notified the families. If anyone is planning on going camping, try to-"_ Damon put it on mute and looked at his brother.

"What do you think, brother?" Stefan looked worried.

"Vampires" he answered.

"Are you sure? Could be the werewolves" Damon poured himself some whiskey.

"We were just at the scene" Elena said. "It was Alaric who found them on his morning hike"

Damon laughed. "Since when does he _hike_?"

"He started a few weeks ago. It helps him clear his mind. But never mind about that. It was definitely vampires" Elena said seriously.

"Hmm" Damon drank some of his drink. "Who could it be?"

"Klaus? Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

"No" Stefan said.

"Yeah, Stefan's right. They wouldn't of left the mess behind" Damon was now staring at the images on screen.

"What about Katherine?" Elena asked.

"No, too messy for her too" Damon answered. "Anyway I saw her yesterday" Blair gulped. "She stole supply from a hospital from some other town"

"Caroline?" Blair piped up. Elena and Bonnie just stared at her whilst Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

"Caroline wouldn't do that" Elena declared. "Right Stefan?"

"Yeah. Yeah that's right" he nodded. "Caroline's well trained"

Blair felt out of place whilst the others discussed who could be behind the attacks and what the punishment would be. One of Blair's best skills is scheming, and if they weren't supernatural attacks she'd understand this straight away. But she didn't. And she felt useless.

"I'm gonna go" Blair grabbed her coat and bag. "I'll see you later" she said to all of them and kiss Damon goodbye.

"Anyway" Damon began. "Could it be..." and Blair was out of room and couldn't hear them anymore.

_Spotted: Blair walking round the park with a sad expression. Aww, what's the matter __**B**__? Honeymoon over with Damon? Luckily __**B**__ was spotted discussing literature with Humphrey. Careful __**B**__, you've just broken Chuck's heart, you don't want to break __**D**__'s too.  
>Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Elena were in The Grill earlier today acting suspicious. And Damon had twice as much to drink than normal. Something must be up.<br>Serena and Caroline spotted shopping. __**S**__ and __**C**__ have become besties recently. I wonder how __**B**__ feels?  
>Matt and Tyler spotted practising football and later the two of them met up for a coffee with <em>_**S**__ and __**C**__. We wonder if __**C**__ has made her decision yet, __**T**__ or __**D**__? Only time will tell. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

The day after, all of them were hanging out at The Grill. Nate and Bonnie played pool whilst Matt and Tyler discussed the football season ahead. Caroline and Serena gossiped with Blair not looking amused. Damon came to sit next to Blair and put his arm around her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon asked her. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"I am now" and the two of them planned out a night out in the week.

Jeremy entered with Elena who both went to sit by Stefan. Stefan looked at his brother who was still in an embrace with Blair. He got up and Stefan pulled Damon to one side.

"Woah brother, you've got your serious look on you. What's up bro?" he smirked and patted Stefan on the back.

"They're after her" Damon instinctively looked at Elena who was ordering drinks at the bar. "No, not Elena. Blair"

"What?" He felt his heart sink. "Why? Who?"

"I spoke to Elijah yesterday evening" Damon gave him a look that said _why?_ "I asked if he knew what was going on. He said a group of 5, 6 vampires from another state are looking for someone, a girl. At first I thought it was Elena too, but then he said that it was some girl called Blair" Stefan looked at his brother with sincere eyes. "And I have an idea how to protect her"

"What?" Damon begged.

"Let her go" he said earnestly.

"Let her go? Oh great advice brother, great advice" he spat. "What would you have done if when Elena was in trouble I went 'let her go'?"

"First of all, you wouldn't of said that. And I couldn't break up with Elena. She's a doppelganger. Wherever she went she'd be sought out. With us she was safest" he put a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Blair isn't. They know she's with you. With us she isn't the safest" Damon gulped and looked down at the floor as his brothers words made sense. "If you love her, if you truly love her, you'd want her to be safe. And if you keep her here you're being selfish. If you love her-"

"Okay brother, message received and understood" she snapped. He looked over to her, sitting next to Serena and laughing. She looked so beautiful and it hurt him to know she was in danger. Stefan stared at his brother wondering if he'd make the right decision. Damon knew what he had to do but he needed more drink before he had the stomach to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since the attacks and everyone in Mystic Falls has calmed down. This has happened before, people thought.

It had been a few days since Blair had last heard from Damon. The night out they planned in The Grill didn't happen, he wasn't responding to phone calls or texts and whenever she saw him out and about he didn't stop to talk. Blair took this as stress, that Damon was stressed about the vampire situation that she didn't know much about. But Blair was lonely. Serena was either hanging out with Matt or shopping with Caroline and Damon was seemingly ignoring her.

After school Blair decided to go to The Grill to order food and catch up on some homework. Her parents were both abroad and Dorota had the week off to go on holiday with Vayna and their baby so Blair was all alone. But she couldn't decide what made her feel more lonely; being at home with nobody or in The Grill, surrounded by people.

Blair saw Dan enter with his laptop and a serious expression. She thought about asking him to sit with her but decided not to. She knew that expression meant that he had ideas he needed to write down and she didn't want to distract him. He ordered a cup of coffee and sat down on a table next to her, not looking at her and just absorbed into his own world.

"Damn" he muttered to himself. "Happy... Content... What's another word to say happy without saying happy..." he hummed to himself, clicking his fingers trying to conjure words in his head.

"Satisfied?" Blair suggested.

"Perfect!" he shouted and finished off his sentence. Only then did he realise who offered the word to him.

"Evening Waldorf" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey Humphrey" she smiled. This was the most human contact she'd had in a few days. "Do you want to sit with me?" she asked.

"Wh-what? Really?" he peered at her over his coffee mug.

"Sure" she pulled out a chair for him.

"Huh, okay sure" he closed his laptop and put it in his bag. He moved his cup to the table. Blair smiled weakly.

"Blair, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine" she said not too convincingly. Dan just looked at her. "Well..." she began and she explained everything to Dan and he listened. He listened and he tried to come up with solutions. He cared for her happiness. And she had missed his friendship. She had missed him.

"Dan, I-" Blair was interrupted by her phone buzzing. _Damon_ the screen read. "Sorry, I have to take this" and she walked out of ear range. "Hey"

"Blair, can you come over" he said bluntly.

"Yeah sure" she enthused.

"See you later" and he hung up. Blair didn't even mind the moody tone of the call. She was just happy he decided to speak to her.

"Humphrey, I gotta go" she chugged the rest of her coffee. "See you later" and she rushed off out.

"See you... Blair" he muttered. He opened his laptop and continued writing.

_Spotted: Serena and Matt having an argument outside a shop. Trouble in paradise for __**S**__ and __**M**__? Appears that way.  
>Although Blair has been sighted solo this week, she was spotted having coffee with none other than Dan Humphrey. Oh <em>_**B**__, we hope you're not slipping back into old habits with __**D**__. We all know what happened last time.  
>Nate and Jeremy spotted at The Grill again playing pool... Nothing too exciting. I guess <em>_**N**__ hasn't admitted his feelings for Bonnie yet.  
>As for Damon, Stefan and Elena, they haven't been spotted. Uh-oh, we wonder what they're up to. Until next time, you know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.<em>

Blair opened the door to the Salvatore boarding house to be greeted with silence. No welcome from anybody, no shout from Damon as he heard her enter as unusual. She walked around trying to find him. She eventually found him in the library.

"Hey Damon" she went to kiss him on the cheek. He moved abruptly to the side.

"Blair, I need to say something. And I'm gonna do it as quickly as possible" Damon finished off his glass of bourbon. "Blair. This isn't working for me anymore"

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?" she asked in a small voice.

"This. Us. Not working for me"

Tears sprung to her eyes. "But all I ever did was love you. Wasn't that enough?"

Damon looked at her then and all he wanted to do was hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to tell her about the vampires, he wanted to tell her that this was just temporary. But he knew he couldn't. He tried to erased the pain from behind his eyes. He tried to act as if this wasn't bothering him.

"No" he answered bluntly. Blair looked down, trying to conceal her tears. He gulped, trying to fight back the tears of his own.

Blair wanted to fight for this, fight for their love, the commitment to each other. But she knew it was hopeless. She knew he had made up his mind and there was no changing it. Blair's heart sank. This was so random, out of nowhere. What happened to their love? Their passion? Why was he giving up now? The first answer Blair could think of was Elena. She knew something was still there, she knew that their connection wasn't going to disappear. But she thought their connection was stronger, deeper, more meaningful. Clearly she was wrong. She didn't want to show him how upset, how hurt she was. She gathered her thoughts and looked up at him. He was just staring at her with an expressionless face.

"Right" Blair straightened up. "Right then. I'm going to go"

"Good idea" Damon added, pouring another glass of bourbon. Blair walked out the room.

Elena entered and stared at Damon. He gave her a knowing look.

"I know" she said. "I know how hard that must've been. You know I'm always here for you" she reassured him. Damon nodded.

When Blair looked back for one final glance of him, she saw him and Elena in an embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck and him holding tightly around her waist. It was always going to be Elena.

When Blair got back to her house she broke down. Tears came streaming down her face without any control over them. She flipped open her phone and rang the first person that came to mind.

"Hello" he answered roughly. Clearly been drinking too much coffee.

"Humphrey?" he gulped back the tears.

"Blair? You sound upset... are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"No. But I will be. What are you doing? I need to get out of town"


	6. Chapter 6

_Spotted: Serena sitting in The Grill alone. Looks like her split with Matt has impacted her more than we thought. We wonder how long that will last.  
>Blair spotted with packed bags being picked up by Dan. Oh no <em>_**B**__, we know you and Damon were on the rocks but that's no excuse to skip town with __**D**__. They came back a week later, slightly tanned and with smiles on their faces. Uh-oh...  
>Nate was seen at The Grill doing homework with Bonnie. Huh, since when has <em>_**N**__ been interested in school?  
>Damon has finally been spotted. He looked relieved reports say. We wonder if that expression will fade as soon as he hears about the road trip...<br>Stefan and Elena spotted cuddling in the park. Looks like they're happy again...  
>Tyler spotted going into Caroline's house. Has <em>_**C**__ finally chosen __**T**__? Until next time, you know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

Blair was sitting in The Grill, laughing like she had no care in the world.

"Anyway" Dan said whilst laughing. "I have to go"

"Okay Dan, I'll call you later. Maybe we could watch Rosemary's Baby again" Dan pulled a face.

"We've done that movie loads!" he exclaimed. "We can choose a movie later. See you"

"Bye" Blair smiled. She sat there alone fiddling with her phone when Damon walked in. Her heart started racing, her palms got sweaty and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Blair" he walked over to her quickly. "I'm so glad you're here"

"Why" Blair pulled a face. _Why is he doing this to me?_

"I need to explain, I need to explain everything" he grabbed hold of her hand. "I love you" he said with assurance. "I need you to know that, I need you to hear me out"

"Well go on then" Blair took a sip of her drink.

"When I broke up with you and said those things..." he brought up memories that over the past week Blair had tried to forget. "I only said them so you would do exactly as you did; go out of town. And I had to do it like that, we were being watched by those vampires, it couldn't be arranged. It had to look genuine" he stroked her hand. "They came into town, to your house, expecting you to be there. We knew it was going to happen. Alaric was waiting in the house for them, Stefan was in the kitchen, I was in your ensuite and Katherine was lying in your bed pretending to be you" his eyes connected with hers and he tried to explain. "They were after you. But we killed them, they're gone. You're safe! We can be together again"

"Although what you did was to protect me" tears sprung to her eyes. "You still broke my heart. And I can't forgive that easily"

"Please Blair... Please" he pleaded.

"Just... give me time" she wiped away a tear.

"Is this something to do with Dan?" he asked.

"H-Humphrey?" she was took by surprise. "Oh no! Dan's just my friend. My best friend actually, apart from Serena obviously. We may have a past... But we're past that. We're just friends, believe me" Damon nodded.

"Just please Blair, forgive me. I love you"

"I know. I love you too. I love you so much" she said automatically. "But I need time"

Damon nodded sadly, knowing he wasn't going to get her straight away. Although he asked about Dan, she didn't ask about Elena or Katherine. She'd read Gossip Girl, she knew that Elena and Stefan were happy with each other. Gossip Girl wasn't aware of Katherine, but when Damon told her he loved her she knew he meant it. He didn't say he loved someone without meaning it.

"I'm going to go. I said I'd meet Alaric" he got up to leave.

"Bye" Blair spoke softly, watching the love of her life walk away. He turned around before walking out the door and their eyes held a gaze, a loving gaze. He gulped before walking out.

"Woah" a familar voice said. "That was intense"

"You were listening?" Blair exclaimed.

"I am in the booth right next to you" he shrugged. He got his drink and sat down on the seat next to her. "Are you okay?" Blair just looked at him. "Alright, silly question. Here's a better one: how can I cheer you up?"

"Oh Nate, by just being yourself" she smiled at the golden boy sat by her. "You can start by telling me about Bonnie. I read Gossip Girl you know..."

"Really? I haven't known you, well, my whole life. I never knew you read Gossip Girl. This is news to my ears..." Blair playfully smacked his arm. He turned to look at her. "Okay, well..." and he began to tell her how much he liked her but how he could never have her. She listened and offered advice, insight and witty remarks. They then caught up with each other, two old friends, two old lovers, having a deep conversation. And they both enjoyed each others company.

"No way!" Nate giggled.

"Yes way!" she exclaimed. "Oh, and that was a very manly giggle you got going on there"

"Oh shut up you" he smiled his Archibald smile. "Hey, wanna get out of here? Go to a bar or something?" he offered.

"Sure" and together they left The Grill to go do something the both of them hadn't done in a long time: go crazy.

_e-blast #2031: Blate on a Date?  
>As the picture shows, two old flames were seen partying in a nightclub on the outskirts of town... and doing more than that. Reportedly, the hot duo were doing shots and drinking beer (well, Nate was, not Blair. She was drinking martinis) and they were seen smooching. Don't believe me? Luckily the insider sent me a picture. And there's only one word to describe it: OMG. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.<em>

Blair woke up with her head pounding, her mouth dry and feeling really warm. This could only mean one thing. She dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She was just in her underwear, not a sexy set but a comfy one, and tied her hair up. She felt rough. She walked into her bedroom when he sat up and put his hand to his head, clearly feeling the same was she did.

"Oh my-"

"God" Nate finished. He just stared at her. He checked under her quilt. Yep, he was naked.

"We didn't" she said firmly. "We couldn't"

"Exactly" Nate agreed. Blair went over to her phone, wondering if she had a text when she saw the blast. She gave her phone to Nate. "Oh. We did"

"Nate!" she smacked his head.

"What was that for?" He asked as his head pounded harder. He stood up to find his clothes. Blair just stared at him, his lacrosse body. She shook herself. _Stop thinking these things... Stop... thinking... these... things..._ she kept telling herself.

"Well... This is nice and awkward" Nate commented and he gleamed at Blair. She scowled in reply. "Wanna go get breakfast?" Nate looked at his watch. "Okay, scratch that. Wanna get lunch?"

"Okay" Blair huffed. She put on some fresh clothes and Nate put on his clothes from last night.

Together they walked to The Grill, talking mindless chit chat to make the walk feel less awkward. When they entered The Grill everyone looked at them. Serena looked in shock, Bonnie looked hurt. Caroline looked intrigued, Elena looked sad. Jeremy looked pleased, Tyler and Matt made a joke to each other. Stefan looked in concern, Damon looked pissed off.

Damon walked over to the two of them. "I know you said you needed space Blair and I accepted that. But _this_" he pointed to the two of them. "I cannot"

"Dude, dont't be mad at her" Nate said calmly. Damon laughed.

"_Dude_, don't tell me what to feel" Damon spat.

"Damon, it meant nothing. We were both drunk..."

"We've had drunk sex before, are you telling me that meant nothing too?" Damon shouted. Everyone was staring at the three of them.

"The difference was that I love you" Damon looked down at his feet. Blair walked a step forward to put her hands on his face so he would look her in the eyes. "I do love you. You know that"

Nate moved away from the scene to sit next to Dan, who was listening to music on his laptop and writing, completely oblivious to the scene going on.

Damon pulled her hands off his face. "You hurt me Blair. You really hurt me" he walked away from her, leaving her speechless. He went to the bar where Stefan looked at his brother, worried at how this would affect him and others around him. Damon poured the rest of his drink down this throat and stormed past Blair, tears falling down her face. Damon walked out into the night disappearing into the mist.


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't understand" he shook her. He turned his back on her, ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, wiping the hot tears off his face.

"Why don't I?" she asked simply, absorbed by his presence.

"I love her! I've never loved someone more. She's smart and intutitive. She's funny, so funny. Her laugh makes me smile every time! And she's beautiful. Possible the most beautiful person I've ever met. She may be a schemer and a bitch, but she's got a heart. A huge heart only reserved for those who mean something" he turned to look this poor, innocent girl. "And she loves me. I mean something. For once I mean something. I'm not the other option. I'm the main option, I'm the only option" he spoke in almost a whisper as he realised all of his feelings he locked away.

"I don't understand why it is so complex if you both love each other" this girl said, her eyes wide.

"Because... I'm dangerous"

The girl smiled. "You're not"

"I'm compelling you _right now_" he sighed. "That's even more dangerous than if I do this-"

His eyes gew demonic and his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. The girl just stared in awe at the handsome stranger. And he didn't fight his instints. He pushed his teeth into her neck, into the main artery, feeling the warmth of her blood rush through his veins.

"No!" Stefan shouted. He rushed to his side. "Damon, no"

Damon looked at his brother. "Why?" he laughed. "I'm just being the monster everyone thinks I am"

"Blair doesn't think you are" Stefan held his brother's shoulder. "Let the girl go"

Damon wiped the blood from around his mouth with his sleeve. He looked in the girls eyes. Within seconds, Damon bit into his own wrist and fed her his blood.

"Damon! No!" Stefan screamed. Damon paid no attention. He just watched the markings he left on this poor girl's neck disappear. He turned on his powers, turned on his charm and looked her directly in the eyes.

"You are not going to remember this, you are not going to remember my face. You are going to run and never look back. You understand?" the girl nodded. "This never happened" the girl just stood there on the spot. "Run"

The two brothers watched this girl run, run fast, run for her life. Her blonde hair glowing from the street lights, her feet moving quick. She never looked back.

"Da-" Stefan began but he was too late. Damon had already disappeared into the darkness.

_Spotted: Everyone at The Grill watching Blair and Nate enter only to face Damon. Oh __**B**__, you really screwed up by screwing __**N**__.  
>Bonnie and Jeremy spotted having an arguement. Are they on the rocks too?<br>Caroline spotted snuggling Tyler in the park. For __**C**__, it'll always be __**T**__.  
>Elena spotted not dressed in her usual clothes. Trying out a new look <em>_**E**__? This one is more seductive. We wonder who she's trying to seduce.  
>Serena spotted playing pool with Jeremy after Bonnie stormed off. <em>_**S**__ always prefered simple dates. Maybe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship? Until next time, you know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

Blair took off her clothes and put them in her hamper. She dressed quickly in her silk pyjamas and went into her bathroom and stared into the mirror. _How did all of this happen?_ she asked herself. Her eyes grew hot and tears escaped her eyes. Held onto the doorknob for support but it wasn't enough. She slid down the door onto the floor and wrapped herself up in her own misery. She finally stood up, brushed her teeth and washed away her tears. He gathered the strength to go to bed. She didn't want to fall asleep. She knew her dreams would be about him.

She walked out into her room when she saw a shadow sitting on her bed. She turned on the light to see him there. He looked up at her, sadness in his eyes. Blair acted on instint. She went over and hugged him, cradled him in her arms. He simply held her had as he rested into her.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"No, I am" she spoke into his ear.

"I should've told you about the vampires, I should've warned you. If I did none of this would've happened"

"If you did the vampires would've come up with a different plan and I probably wouldn't be here" Damon cringed in her arms. "I should've handled it better. I'm sorry"

They sat in silence, holding each other. The sound of her heartbeat kept him calm, content.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you" she said with all her heart.

That night, their past mistakes were forgotton. Their slate was wiped clean. He kissed her softly on the lips as a sign of forgiveness, the sign of the end to their past and the beginning to their future. That night they fell asleep in each others arms. That night they became more connected than ever. That night, they became one.


	8. Chapter 8

_Summer is my favourite time of year. Know why? It's when school isn't an issue and people let their freak flag fly. It's the time for Summer romances, fall outs and juicy gossip. Although everything is all smiles for Damon and Blair (again) that doesn't mean it is for everyone else. Sadly some of my favourite couples have gone South. Our It girl Serena is no longer with her handsome beau Matt, Bonnie has called it quits with Jeremy and things have even turned sour for Elena and Stefan. I wonder how long any of them will remain single... Oh yes, Summer is my favourite time of year. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

Blair walked into The Grill to sit at their booth. He sat there and smiled as she waltzed over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and sat down opposite him.

"Hey" he said with a smile lingering on his lips.

"Hey" Blair huffed.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her. She took a sip of her drink that he had already brought her.

"Serena" she answered. Damon just looked at her. "It's really silly..."

"Go on"

"Well, she broke up with Matt which was really out of the blue. So I asked her if she wanted to go shopping today, you know, cheer her up. She said no thanks, she was going to watch movies. But she has gone shopping! With Caroline! They were spotted on Gossip Girl! I mean, why would she reject me to go with _her_" Blair spat.

"Now now, play nice" Damon rubbed her hand.

"Since when have you liked it when I play nice?" Blair smiled.

"Well, occasionally I don't mind. I would like at least once not to have scars on my back..." he smirked. Blair glared at him at first but couldn't keep it going for long and she beamed at him.

Stefan walked in and went straight to the bar. He ordered a drink and necked it back and then ordered another.

"Still brooding, brother?" Damon asked quietly, knowing Stefan would hear. Stefan just turned to looked at him but returned quickly as his drink was waiting. "One sec..." Damon said to Blair as he got up to see his brother.

Stefan just finished another drink and ordered another.

"Brother, you're worse than me" Stefan glared at Damon as his reponse. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

Stefan gulped and looked down. "She's with someone else"

"Who?" Damon asked.

"Elena" Stefan answered as if it were stupidly obvious. Damon looked at his brother. He looked as if he had been crushed physically as well as emotionally. "She's with that Dan Humphrey" he whispered his name with a harsh tone.

"Well she needs to have fun. I mean, she's spent so _long_ with you that she now needs to be with someone exciting... Not like that's Dan Humphrey's area of expertise" he smirked.

"Not the time to joke Damon" Stefan was holding onto his drink as if his life depended on it.

"Who said I was joking?" Damon gleamed. Stefan just stared at him. "Don't worry brother, we all know she's going to end up with you. Aren't you like, destiny or something?" Damon mocked. "But in all seriousness, I like brooding Stefan. But I like normal Stefan more I suppose... Anyway what I'm trying to say is there is no reason to drink as much as you are over a tiny break up"

"But I love her Damon. I love her" he breathed as if it were natural.

"I did too, remember?" Damon looked down. "But I got over it. I found someone else" he looked over at Blair, who was reading a magazine at their booth, and smiled. "But I know someone else isn't the answer for you. Don't worry. You two will find your way back. It's probably just a Summer fling or something like that"

"When did you become so wise?" Stefan smiled.

"Oh brother, since always" and Damon patted him on the back. Stefan looked up and smiled.

"You're right" Damon smiled. "Not about you being wise" Stefan smirked as Damon's face fell. He playfully slapped his arm. "But I shouldn't worry"

"That's the spirit. Anyway, I'm going to go back to Blair. Don't drink anymore" Damon advised.

"_You_ are telling _me_ not to drink anymore? There's something new" Stefan smirked as his brother went back to his girlfriend. Stefan finished his drink and looked at Damon, how happy he was now. He turned to leave and smiled to himself. Yes, him and Elena were destiny. Nothing to worry about.

_Spotted: Dan spotted reading a book with Elena napping on his lap under a tree. Who knew __**D**__ and __**E**__ would get so close after a project at school? Are they getting serious?  
>Blair and Damon spotted being all loved up. I'm glad <em>_**B**__'s happy again but I can't help but wonder how long this will last.  
>Chuck spotted all alone. Aww, poor Bass. Doesn't his billionare status keep him happy anymore? I also hear <em>_**E**__ was spotted following him. But wasn't __**E**__ sleeping on __**D**__? I hope I haven't been given wrong information...  
>Nate spotted at The Grill playing pool with Bonnie and Serena. Now Bonnie is on the market, will <em>_**N **__make a move? Or is he still secretly pining over __**S**__ as always? What happened to __**B**__? I give up trying to figure out __**N**__'s 'love' life.  
>Caroline and Tyler also spotted getting drinks in The Grill, hanging out with <em>_**S**__, __**N**__ and Bonnie but not playing pool. __**C**__ and __**T**__ have been going strong. I hope it lasts...  
>Jeremy spotted hanging out with Stefan and Matt. What an odd group...<br>Until next time, you know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

Chuck sat down on a bench, bottle of whiskey in one hand and his phone in the other. He took a big gulp of alcohol and went on his phone, onto Gossip Girl and onto the _Blair Waldorf _thread.

'_Spotted: Damon and Blair holding hands after a movie. Aww, how sweet.  
>Morning my fellow gossip lovers. On today's agenda, Blair and Damon have been seen having a romantic picnic by the lake. <em>_**B**__'s a lucky girl...  
>E-blast #2048: <em>_**B**__'s hot date with Damon.  
>Spotted: Damon laughing. We haven't seen this in a while. Blair's love clearly has this effect on him.<br>E-blast #2057: Meet the Parents: Blair style.  
>Evening my friends, Gossip Girl here. Unfortunately today has been quite dry, except for Damon and Blair. They've been juicy...<br>Spotted: Damon and Blair walking hand in hand as she takes him shopping. Poor Damon. He must really love her_'

"Why are you doing that to yourself?" a familar voice asked. Chuck looked up quickly and tried to conceal his phone.

"Elena?" he asked.

"Close" she sat down next to him, took a sip out of his whiskey bottle. "So? Are you going to answer my question?"

Chuck looked down at his phone, the Blair Waldorf thread still open. Pictures of her smiling, laughing, holding hands and kissing Damon. He gulped and then looked her in the eyes. "She's still on my mind. Always"

"I don't understand her... appeal" she crossed her legs to get more comfortable. "Everyone else seems to. You, Damon, Dan, Nate... I'm sure that Matt, Tyler and Stefan all think the same. Even Jeremy. I mean she's beautiful, sure. But not _that_ beautiful-"

"Stop" he hissed. "Stop talking about her like that. You don't know her"

"You're right. Give me time..." a smile played on her lips as she thought of a plan.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked in a harsh tone as if he wished her to go away.

"I'm Katherine" she said sweetly. "And I'm going to help you get back the girl if you so wish"

"Go on..."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: my spell check isn't working so there will probably be spelling mistakes...**

E-blast #2103: **E** doing a **B**?  
>We all know about Elena and Damon's besotted past and how they departed... She then went to continue to date Stefan and now it looks like Dan's the man. But maybe also Chuck is too...<br>Blair used to play the game between Chuck and Dan very well, as we can all remember. Is **E** playing the same game? Especially as **B** is now all loved up with Damon. At first I didn't believe reports of **E** hooking up with both Lonely Boy and the Bass-hole... Luckily my sources sent pictures. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.

Dan was sitting outside the library, reading a book that had clearly been read several times. The spine was weak, pages crumpled. Yet he seemed so absorbed in the world of fiction that he didn't realise what was going on in reality. The girl of his dreams walked over to him, sat down next to him and stared at him.

"Hello" she spoke softly but got no response. She knew what Dan was like when he was reading. So she got a book out of her bag and began to read. It wasn't until the laugh that escaped her did Dan realise who he was sitting next to.

"Oh" he closed his book quickly. "Blair"

"Nice read" she commented. Dan looked at the cover of hers and realised they were reading the same book.

"Same to you Waldorf" he smiled at her. They then began to discuss the book they were reading when she turned up. Dan snapped his head and looked at her. She looked different. He hair was curly and Elena only had her hair curly for special events. Her nose seemed slightly different and her eyes weren't as warm as he was used to. She was dressed darkly too. Something didn't seem right, Dan observed. Blair didn't notice anything.

"Dan" Elena said roughly. She coughed, realising it sounded moody. "Hey. Blair" she nodded at her. "Let's do something" Dan just stared at her.

"I thought you were going cinema with Jeremy tonight hence why I came here..." Dan looked confused. Blair just glanced at her.

"Oh yeah. I was but he decided to go to Alaric's to watch the game" she quickly responded. She held out her hand. "Come on Dan" she pulled him up. Dan awkwardly said goodbye to Blair as he was dragged off.

"Bye Humphrey!" Blair yelled back. Elena turned sharply to glare at her and walked on, hand in hand with Dan. Blair sighed and got back to her book when she saw someone sit next to her, wearing purple and a bowtie.

"Evening Blair" he smiled sweetly at her.

"What do you want Chuck?" she sighed, uninterested in to what he had to say. He said nothing. He just leaned forward and kissed her.

Blair immediately pulled her head back and just stared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"This" he answered and kissed her again. She pulled his hair. "I love it when you play dirty" he smirked.

Blair picked up her stuff and turned to leave without looking at him. She walked into the distance, leaving Chuck happy with himself.

_Just when I thought the day was coming to a close, something surprised me. I got sent some snaps, and the picture is pretty clear. Dan and Blair looking like they were rekindling their romance, looking at each other with loving eyes. We've all seen this before... and how it ends. I thought this was juicy enough but I was wrong. I was sent another photo by the same user of none other than Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass kissing. KISSING. Well I guess this isn't the first time Blair has been unfaithful. Don't worry Damon, I'm sure Elena will comfort you... Until next time, you know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

Blair was in the Grill when the blast was sent out. She turned out to see people looking at her with scruitinising eyes. Damon necked back his bourbon and just looked at her.

"Damon, I can explain" Blair began, her eyes pleading.

"No Blair, a picture speaks a thousand words so they say. I thought we turned a new leaf. But you're always going to be the same Blair. And _you_'ve hurt _me_ once again Blair" Damon turned to leave.

"Damon wait!" she chased after him but she knew it was useless. He stormed ahead without looking back. Blair turned around, hot tears escaping her eyes, to see Elena looking at her with a devious smile on her face.

Blair walked out of the Grill and went to sit in the park. She sat on the bench and had a pity party to herself.

"Blair?" she heard a voice but didn't look up. The girl sat next to her, her phone in hand and looking at her with concern. "Blair, are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" Blair spat.

"Because someone I love has been hurt" Elena gulped. "Love as a friend, that is" she said unconvincingly. "And he loves you... So... Are you okay?"

Blair looked up to see Elena, her hair straight and wearing a light purple jumper with grey skinny jeans. No make-up on, her eyes wide with concern and her lips poised.

"Oh my God" Blair whispered. "You're Elena"

"Yes..." Elena responded with a confused look on her face.

"Katherine is in the Grill then... Katherine was the one to meet Dan earlier... Katherine must've been the one to take those pictures..." it was all coming to Blair. "But why?"

"Katherine doesn't like other people playing with her toys. Believe me, I would know" Elena said sympathetically. Blair grabbed her bag and got up to go.

"I really need to get better at this. Bye _Elena_" Blair called as she hailed a taxi to go to the Salvatore manor.

She arrived at the house and knocked on the big brass handle on the front door. It opened, leaving Blair standing on the porch looking inside, hearing music.

Blair stepped inside to see where Damon was. She heard voices and she followed the sound.

"I love you Damon" she heard her voice. "I have always loved you"

Blair saw the two of them standing in the corner by the alcohol cupboard.

"Save it Katherine" Damon pushed her to one side. Katherine turned sharply. "Katherine, seriously, save it. Don't give me all the crap about loving me. I loved you. I really did, for over a century. For over I century I searched the world for you, trying to find out where you were, how you were. All I wanted was you. You. But when you told me 'it will always be Stefan' I didn't know how to cope. You always prefered Stefan. Stefan is single now. Go have him, please. Save me the misery and alcohol in take" Damon walked over to the fireplace, still oblivious to Blair's presence.

"I love you now, Damon" she reached to stroke the side of his cheek, fully aware Blair's eyes were on them. "Why don't you give me a second chance? We could be invincible together, you and I. We be together. Do you ever think you could give me a second chance?" she spoke confidently as she stroked his hair, her eyes locked onto Blair's. Blair gulped, fighting back the tears. Blair was about to speak, make herself known until she heard that fatal word.

"Yes"

Blair's tears escaped for the second time that night. Katherine smiled smugly as she knew she had won. Blair turned to leave, seeing them two in an embrace. She sat on the wall outside the manor, gasping for breath, crying hard.

"Yes, Katherine. Yes would've been my answer months, years, decades ago. But you don't need a second chance, you need a tenth, eleventh, twelveth chance. You've had too many chances. Truth is, you're a selfish, manipulative bitch that doesn't deserve any kind of love or redemption. Get out of here Katherine, I prefer to drink alone" he said sternly, removing the smile off her face.

"Fine" she gave up without a fight that made Damon raise his eyebrows in surprise. "I give up. Bye" and then she was gone.

Blair got a cab home, ignored Dorota's anxious looks and locked herself in her room. Her eyes were too sore to cry anymore so she just laid on her bed, her breathing uneasy.

"Miss Blair, you have visitor" Dorota called.

Blair unlocked her door and stood at the top of her stairs.

"Who is it?" she croaked.

"Mister Chuck"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, my spellcheck isn't working so I apologise for spelling mistakes...**

_Spotted: One Chuck Bass on his ass. Seems it was harder to enter __**B**__'s heart again, and her pants... Oh Chuck, how long will it take for you to give up? You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

"Miss Blair" Dorota came into her room in a hurry, taking the cover off Blair.

"What the-" Blair began. _4:21am_ was glowing from her alarm clock. "Dorota" she sighed.

"You have a visitor" she squealed with excitement.

"I thought I told you that is Mister Bass came to send him away" she curled up into a ball and grabbed the duvet to wrap herself up warm.

"It is not Mister Bass, Miss Blair" Dorota took the duvet off her again and Blair moaned. "It's Mister Salvatore"

Blair's eyes widened, her mouth opened in shock. She got straight out of bed and practically ran down the stairs. But she wasn't greeted by the dark, 'sexy-as-hell', complex Salvatore she was expecting. Instead the sandy haired, athletic, other brother stood before her with concern in his eyes.

"Blair, I need you" Stefan pleaded.

"Stefan? What is it?" her brows curved into a frown.

"Damon. It's Damon" Blair tried to act like she didn't care, but Stefan didn't miss the flicker of worry across her face. "I'm scared he's going to go off the rails again. He's been drinking a lot and he's not in his room or at the manor... He could be anyway, harming anyone... I'm scared Blair"

Blair stood there, her mind working incredibly fast considering she only just woke up. She came up with possible explanations, solutions... Until it hit her.

"He'll be at the park, by the river" she whispered. Stefan looked at her, confused. "He's changed Stefan. I know all about his past. I met him in his darkest hours, remember? When he and Elena broke up everyone who knew _him_ was concerned about everyone else. But he's changed. He's a better man, a better version of himself. A good man has always been there underneath but he's been afraid to show it because it always gets him hurt; Katherine, Elena and myself included. But I know where he'll be" Stefan gazed at her, a smile forming on his lips. "Trust me"

"You know I do" Stefan said with complete honesty. Blair looked down, feeling her cheeks glow under his gaze.

"Take me there? But hide in the shadows. You're used to doing that" she beamed at him. Stefan laughed and got her coat and put it on her, she grabbed her scarf and some slippers. Stefan opened the car door for her, the perfect gentleman, and drove her to the park and she saw him, sitting alone on the river bank. "Thanks Stefan. I'll take it from here" Blair opened the door to leave when Stefan grabbed her arm.

"You're good for him, you know? You may be a bitch, so to say, and you may be manipulative and you may love to play games... But you've also got heart. One of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. You're fiercely loyal and protective of those you love. I know you have a dark past with Chuck, and that's Damon's soft spot. You need to let Damon know that is over. He's scared of being second best" Stefan gulped, knowing that Damon has always been second best to him; with Katherine, his father, Elena... The guilt that was inside of him hurt. He was the reason Damon acted the way he did. "Please, remind him of that"

Blair squeezed his shoulder, a reassuring smile lingering on her lips. "Don't worry Stefan. Might be hard for you, but don't"

Stefan nodded and let her go, leaving her in the darkness. Blair walked over to him, crunching leaves as she went. She was sure he heard her coming but he never looked at her. Instead he looked at the water flowing down the stream, looking at the way the moon reflected off the river. She sat down next to him and looked at him, his beautiful features heightened in the moonlight. She rested on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his and holding his free hand.

"Blair" he whispered, smelling the scent of her hair. "I'm so sorry"

"Why? I'm the one that should be sorry" she responded, still nested on his shoulder.

"I should've trusted you" he took a sip of the drink in his other hand. "Elena came to me, asking if you spoke to me. I said no, as you hadn't. She said something about you talking about Katherine. Katherine was at the house earlier, talking out our future" Blair gulped. "I said I didn't want that, the our future is separate and not together" Damon put down his drink and stroked her hair, feeling the silky softness against his skin. "Elena said something about some of the blasts on Gossip Girl and how there were reports of her looking different. And then it hit us. There were sightings of Chuck and Elena, the 'different' Elena. That was clearly Katherine trying to saboutage us. I don't know why... I just... I'm so sorry" he said earnestly.

Blair remained silent, holding back the tears, holding onto the man she loved deeply. "I know. I kind of figured it out too... But when I was at your house earlier and I heard what she said to you-" she fought back the tears, angry at the one that escaped. "And you said yes... I had to get out of there"

"You didn't hear the whole conversation... I told her to get out of my life" Blair sniffled, wiping her eyes on his sleeve. Damon sighed. He lifted up her chin so he was looking her in the eyes. "Blair, I love you. Only you"

She leaned in to kiss him. "I love you too. I love you so much" she hummed against his lips. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He kissed her again, letting his fingers get caught in his hair. She held onto his arm, his strong, manly arms.

"Let's get out of here" he suggested. Blair tore herself away from him and nodded. They walked, hand in hand, out of the darkness.

_Morning people! I have plenty of gossip to spill. First thing on my dash, Dan and Serena spotted at the Grill, eating dinner and laughing. Will Lonely Boy win back our It Girl? Is he over __**B**__ finally? Are things over between him and __**E**__? Has __**S**__ given up wooing Jeremy? Next, they say a picture is worth a thousand words... Nate and Bonnie on a date and having a goodnight kiss... Is this official now? Also on my dash, Blair and Damon reportedly holding hands and kissing. Looks like the Basshole didn't break up these two. After everything they've been through it seems they're unbreakable. I would saw 'aww' but I might gag... You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again spell check doesn't work so sorry for spelling mistakes...**

The Grill was fairly quiet. Sheriff Forbes was having lunch with Caroline and Tyler, all smiles and laughter. Dan was sitting in the corner, fully mesmerised into whatever he was doing on his laptop, typing at lightning speed and taking bites out of his burger every 10 minutes. Matt was on shift, pretending to be happy when inside it was killing him that Serena had moved on so quickly. And then there was Blair, sitting at her booth with a glass of ice cold water and a stack of her favourite, high end fashion magazines. It was quiet, which made Blair happy.

When Blair had just finished reading her second magazine and about to pick up her third when Elena burst into the Grill with a look that could kill. She scanned the restaurant until she locked eyes on her target. She marched over and slammed down the lid of his laptop.

"What's this?" she yelled as she shoved her phone into his face.

"It's me and..." he looked closer. "Me and Serena coming out of a movie" he said simply, taking a sip of his Coke.

"You and Serena!" she screamed. "You and Serena!"

"Woah woah woah, calm down. We're just friends" he said calmly, trying to calm her down.

"Oh yeah because 'just friends'" she mocked, looking at her phone, trying to find a post. "Go to dinner and movies all the time, right?" she laughed. Dan just nodded. "Look at the way she's draped over you!"

"Elena, I'm with you. Not Serena. I have no interest in repeating history with her" Dan stood up, aware that all eyes were on them. Elena's cheeks burned as she realised she caused a scene.

"I-" she looked down at her feet, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I don't believe you"

Dan gulped, fighting back the tears that were building. He coughed but she still didn't look at him. "You don't trust me?"

"Not with her" she said bluntly.

"Fine. I guess that's it" he took one final sip of his drink and put his laptop in his bag and threw a twenty on the table. "I guess we're over then" Elena looked him in the eye at that point, knowing it was hurting her just as much as it was him. "Bye" he murmured and he stormed out. Just as he was about to leave, he caught Blair's eye that were looking at him with concern. He tore his eyes away from her and left the Grill, leaving two dark haired girls who he once loved feeling sorry for him.

_Afternoon people, Gossip Girl here. Top of my news page? Stefan and Serena. Reports say the ridiculously good looking pair have been flirting and exchanged numbers. Knowing __**S**__, Stefan will be her next conquest. Hope Elena doesn't get jealous, especially since she and Lonely Boy parted ways... You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

Damon was lounging on his sofa, staring at a necklace. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a pearl as the main feature. He stared at it as if to find answers to what he's been looking for.

"Damon?" Blair called, wondering where he was.

Damon shoved the necklace under the cushion and stood up. "Here" he called, trying to make it look like he wasn't doing anything. Blair entered, her dress matching the autumn leaves and her face looking tired.

"It's been such a long day" she moaned as Damon hugged her to greet her. He smiled at her and gave her a peck. She slumped on the sofa and Damon's eyes widened in horror. Realising that she didn't notice anything different, he joined her on the sofa. She snuggled into him and sighed.

"Do you remember the first time we met each other?" Damon asked, smiling at the memory.

"No" Blair lied. She remembered every little detail of their meeting.

"Well I do" he breathed. "It was in the Grill. I overheard the conversation between you and Serena. You looked so... sad. You talked about how Chuck was trying to get back into your life and it made you break up with Dan, but you felt so bad on Dan and seeked advice off Serena. Serena didn't care, that was evident, but she plastered a smile onto her face and simply told you to get drunk. You agreed and began ordering drinks. I was still at the bar with Stefan. You came up to the bar in this cute purple dress-"

"Mauve actually" Blair quipped.

"Oh whatever" he moved a curl out of her face. "I thought you said you didn't remember"

"I don't" she said quickly. Damon laughed, knowing that she did.

"Anyway, you ordered so many drinks it made me laugh. You gave me the dirtiest look ever" Blair smiled, remembering the way his lips curved and his eyes gleamed at her that night. "But I just remember thinking how you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I've been around for a long time" he chuckled as Blair's cheeks glowed. "You then hurried off back to Serena. You drunkenly decided to play dares. She asked you to dare her to flirt with someone. You picked Stefan. So she waltzed over and flirted with Stefan. And then Chuck entered. Dan was already there reading a book, but his eyes flew to the door when it opened and then locked on you to see what your reaction would be. Chuck started to strut over to you and I could tell you didn't want to deal with him, them. And I felt an overwhelming urge to protect you. So I rushed over to you and sat opposite you-"

"And you asked me about the game, if I knew the score" she giggled.

"And you just stared at me and said 'do I looked like the type of girl to know the score of the game?'" she playfully smacked his arm as he mocked her voice.

"And you said no I don't, that I look like someone who needs cheering up and that you were the one to do it" she smiled. "I didn't believe you"

"But I did" his lips curved into a smile. "I was the one to do that"

"Indeed you were" Blair looked into his sparking blue eyes as she spoke, falling a little bit more in love with him as she was before.

"I love you" he whispered naturally, holding her a little tighter as he said so.

"I love you too" she thought back on everything that had happened. She had been torn down and broken, she had wounds that wouldn't heal, created by Chuck. Chuck was human and caused more damage than any supernatural being she knew. Then Dan came along and put the pieces together but didn't use permanent glue. She felt whole but it was soon shattered as he walked unwillingly out of her life. And then Damon entered. And he fixed her. He was just as twisted as Chuck, he still played games. But he had a heart, and he never hurt her, physically or mentally. He was just there for her. He sealed the wounds left by Chuck, he plastered back together to pieces Dan never fully could. Her heart was full of love for one man, one amazingly complicated man, who had fixed her. "I love you so much"

Damon held onto her, love evident in his eyes.

"And I remember the first time I told you I loved you" Blair smiled as Damon brought up that memory. "And when you said it back... Possibly the single most happiest moment of my life"

"It was by the river. It was a clear night and you asked if I wanted to watch the stars" Blair rolled her eyes. "I thought how _cheesy_ that was of you to ask. But how could I refuse?"

"You practically cried when I asked you to lie on the damp grass" Damon chuckled, remembering the classic look on her face.

"I was wearing a $1450 dress!" Blair cried.

"Well that's just ridiculous" he huffed, never understanding the amount of money she spent on clothes.

"Not as ridiculous as the clothes _you_ wear"

"Oh shut up, I look sexy" Damon smirked. "I'm an eternal stud remember?"

"Ha ha" she responded sarcastically. Damon laughed as she pretended to be unamused.

"Anyway! And then you held my hand, remaining silent... Then you whispered those three words to me" she beamed. "I didn't even have to ask. It just felt so... natural. And so natural to say it back"

Damon turned to look at her, reminising about their past. He moved his lips so they made contact with hers, and he felt the smile against his lips.

"Since then, the river bank has been my favourite place" he whispered.

"Same"

_Spotted: Serena dancing in a club with Stefan. Who knew Stefan was fun? Hopefully __**S**__ will bring out his inner child.  
>Blair and Damon spotted hand in hand around the shops. Damon looked less than impressed as <em>_**B**__ made him carry her bags. However it was a funny sight.  
>Bonnie and Caroline out and about with Nate and Tyler. Even though Bonnie is clearly happy with <em>_**N**__, I can't help but feel sorry for Jeremy. What's happened to __**J**__? He's been off my radar...  
>Chuck Bass seen doing business over a drink. I wonder what he's buying now, or who... Until next time, you know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.<em>


End file.
